Beauty Blonde Min Yoongi
by Hosbee
Summary: Untuk Hoseok, Yoongi sangat cantik dengan rambut pirang.Untuk Yoongi, ia harus bersabar setengah mati dikatai cantik oleh Hoseok. Demi... jika Hoseok bahagia tentu juga ia. YoonSeok canon ASC eps. 191. uke!Hoseok


**Beauty Blonde Min Yoongi**

.

.

.

 **By entitas_nugu**

.

.

.

 **Disc : Bangtan milik Tuhan, nggak usah ngaku-ngaku**

 **Warn** : **Yoonseok, canon of ASC eps. 191, throwback Young Forever!Era, fanboy!Suga, Yoongi Loves Hoseok so much because why not? sekali lagi ini UKE!HOBI so yeah… if you don't like please leave it.**

.

.

.

 **Untuk semua yang mencintai Jung Hoseok, uke!Hoseok wabil khusus YoonSeok shipper, aku tahu kalian ada.**

.

.

.

Yoongi pikir ia berlebihan. Kepedulian-nya, perhatian-nya, harusnya tak perlu. Ia merasa tidak adil karena seorang Jung Hoseok, karena bahkan Hoseok tidak mengerti.

Yoongi selalu merasa bahwa ia adalah fans Hoseok yang terbaik. Lima tahun hidup bersama, tinggal, makan dan tidur dibawah atap yang sama, tidak ada orang yang memahami Hoseok sebaik ia dan Namjoon.

Lalu ketika sebuah pilihan ditanyakan oleh Eric dan Jimin, penampilan solo Hoseok mana yang terbaik?

Dengan gamblang Yoongi memilih penampilan di MAMA dua tahun lalu. Semua juga melihat, Hoseok bekerja keras untuk battle dengan Block B saat itu. Ini penampilan perdana mereka di acara sebesar MAMA, tiap orang menguras habis tenaga. Rap percaya diri Namjoon, shirtless Jimin yang membuat orang-orang nyaris gila, dan pertemuan Hoseok dengan air untuk kesekian kali. Yang meskipun sudah sering tetap saja mengagumkan.

Yoongi sejati-nya fans, layak-nya gadis-gadis manis diluaran sana. Menikmati setiap pesona Jung Hoseok yang kadang imut, kadang keren, kadang seksi, dan sering-nya memalukan. Namun perbedaan paling mendasar adalah, ia tidak sudi meneriaki Hoseok dan berkata 'aku mencintaimu, Oppa.' Harga diri tinggi Min Yoongi tak akan rela turun barang se-centi.

Memahami, peduli, dan mengganggu Hoseok. Yoongi pikir itu cara paling elegan untuk menunjukan perhatian-nya. Namun Hoseok bukan Namjoon yang pintar, atau Jimin yang peka. Mungkin Hoseok bahkan lebih bodoh dari Taehyung. Apa-apa yang ia lakukan tidak memberi efek, bahkan jejak sekalipun.

Yoongi tak tertarik ketika Seokjin berkata 'pria adalah hitam'. Ia sepenuh-nya setuju, karena sungguh ia benar-benar rindu rambut hitam naturalnya, rindu menjadi lelaki sejati. Menjadi Min Suga, rapper Bangtan yang kata fans karismatik dan rebel.

Yoongi juga tak tergerak saat Jimin memilih rambut mint-nya. Hijau warna bagus, meskipun tetap saja aneh. Warna rambut itu membuatnya tampak makin pucat alih-alih terlihat segar.

" aku! Aku memilih nomor tiga!" Hoseok menjawab antusias. Cepat dan tegas, se-antuasias itu pula Yoongi menoleh. Ia selalu ingin tahu bagaimana Hoseok menilai-nya. Yoongi selalu ingin tahu seperti apa ia di mata dancer itu.

Pirang.

Hoseok bilang pirang. Yoongi menatap anak itu lekat-lekat. Entah mengapa ada sudut hatinya terluka.

Orang-orang bilang ia makin imut dengan rambut pirang. Bahwa warna emas itu mampu menguarkan 'kecantikan' yang selama ini tersembunyi. Pirang begitu cocok dengan kulitnya. Seperti putri dengan tiara. Pas. Cocok. Lengkap. Untuk beberapa alasan Yoongi tak masalah dibilang cantik. Demi fans, demi imajinasi mereka. Namun tidak untuk Hoseok, Yoongi tak mau dianggap cantik oleh Hoseok.

Ketika pada akhirnya warna hitam menjadi pemenang pilihan para fans, ia tak heran. Sebegitu rindu pula gadis-gadis manis itu pada kharisma pria sejati seorang Min Yoongi, hanya sayang Hoseok tidak.

" J-Hope ottoke…?" Yoongi merajuk, dengan berusaha keras mencoba tersenyum. Ada perasaan kesal menggelayut, kecewa kenapa bisa Hoseok salah menjawab. Meskipun ia sendiri ragu, bagaimana senyum-nya tampak di kamera. Ia bukan Taehyung atau Seokjin yang pandai berakting, juga bukan Jeongguk yang bisa menyimpan perasaan dengan baik. Ia Min Yoongi, yang hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan masam.

Tanggapan Hoseok selanjutnya membuat senyum masam itu jadi pahit. Yoongi hanya dapat memaklumi Hoseok sekali lagi. Saat rengekan-nya disambut dengan lelucon bodoh tentang mengisi kaos kaki dengan udara.

.

.

.

" kau suka rambut pirangku?" pertanyaan Yoongi memecah keheningan di kursi penumpang belakang. Jimin yang duduk disebelah kanan memejamkan mata, sebuah earphone menyumpal telinga, dalam keadaan seperti itu si Park muda sudah damai dalam tidur-nya.

Hoseok di ujung kiri, mungkin selepas syuting tadi langsung tidur, tapi ketika Yoongi menggeser kepala Hoseok agar bersandar dibahu-nya lalu ia terbangun. Nafas Hoseok memburu tak teratur, Yoongi berani yakin jika Hoseok masih terjaga.

" tidak. Aku hanya suka model rambutmu saat SMA. Hyung betul-betul cocok jadi bhiksu." Hoseok tersenyum tipis pada lelucon-nya, tak melihat helaan nafas frustasi Yoongi yang hampir habis kesabaran.

" betulan kau suka? Kalau begitu aku akan mencukur rambutku untuk comeback selanjutnya. Rambutku rusak karena sering diwarnai, mungkin dengan mencukur-nya habis akan meremajakan rambut asliku."

" hei… aku hanya bercanda."

" hei?"

" maaf, maksudku… jangan begitu. Kau bagus dengan semua warna rambut, aku suka semua-nya. Tapi pirang memang yang terbaik, kau tampak cantik dan imut."

" kau pikir aku cantik?" sebetulnya Yoongi tak ingin menanyakan ini, karena ia tahu jawaban-nya. Tapi semua penilaian Hoseok selalu berharga untuk Yoongi. Bahkan bila itu menyebalkan.

" apa kau tidak merasa? Diantara semua member kau yang paling cantik, hyung. Taehyung juga flower boy, tapi ia tak bisa menyamaimu." Hoseok itu orang baik, tidak bisa berbohong atau menipu. Tapi daripada menyemangati, pujian tulus Hoseok terdengar seperti pelecehan diteliga Yoongi.

" kau tahu, Hyung? Kulitmu benar-benar tak bercanda. Harusnya kau terlahir perempuan dan jadi rapper untuk Red Velvet. Aku pasti mencintaimu setulus hati."

Yoongi menatap jengah pucuk kepala Hoseok, seperti hendak melubangi tengkorak-nya. Jengah dengan segala ihwal kecantikan yang dirunut, yang membuat Yoongi semakin berat hati. Ia memilih untuk memejamkan mata sambil bergumam lirih. " dasar bodoh. Harusnya kau berkaca, dan _melihat_ dirimu dengan baik sebelum menilaiku."

Hoseok hanya berdehem, tak mengerti. Tak peduli.

.

.

.

Yoongi menatap wajahnya di cermin. Rambut hijau pucatnya jatuh satu-satu di dekat mata. Basah dan lengket, menempel di dahi. Ia tampak sangat mengerikan jujur saja. Kulit pucatnya benar-benar seperti hantu, rambut hijau menempel, mata lelah, tatapan membunuh yang ia yakin bisa menakuti seorang bocah dengan hanya berdiri di sudut.

KRIEEKK

'OMONA!'

Pintu terbuka bersama dengan pekikan tertahan seseorang. Yoongi menoleh, menyadari Hoseok berdiri dengan muka terkejut ke arahnya.

" apa yang Hyung lakukan? Kau harusnya mengunci pintu saat sedang di kamar mandi. Bagaimana jika kau sedang telanjang dan seseorang masuk? Dan berhenti membuat muka mengerikan seperti itu. Sungguh, Hyung. Ku pikir aku baru saja melihat hantu." Hoseok merapal, mengomel, meledek dengan _pout_ sebalnya. Yoongi hanya memutar mata bosan, sambil mengawasi Hoseok yang kini sudah berada di sebelahnya.

Hoseok berniat mencuci muka. Melakukan ritual sucinya sebelum pergi tidur. Yoongi masih diam, sambil terus menatap lekat Jung Hoseok seakan ia sedang menonton seniman mural.

" apa? Jangan melihatku seperti itu."

" kau cantik."

Hoseok menoleh horror. Sebetulnya muka penuh sabun-nya memang horror, tapi dengan mata melotot takjub begitu ia semakin menakutkan.

" aww… kau lihat? Aku merinding mendengarnya. Seorang Min Yoongi memujiku, unbelieveable." Hoseok geleng-geleng kepala, menyamarkan pelafalan Inggrisnya yang jujur saja tak begitu bagus.

" kenapa kau ini? maksudku kau cantik dengan muka penuh sabun begitu." Yoongi tersenyum lebar melihat bibir Hoseok merengut turun. Kecewa pada lelucon-nya.

" ah Hyung… kau jahat."

" aku bercanda. Kau memang cantik. Jung Hoseok yang paling cantik."

" sarkasme lucu."

" aku jujur, eoh."

" oke-oke... anggap saja aku percaya."

Hoseok tak melanjutkan lebih jauh ketika ia memutuskan untuk membasuh mukanya.

" hei… biar Hyung yang mengeringkan wajahmu." Tanpa bertanya lebih dulu, Yoongi mengambil handuk kecil yang tersampir di leher Hoseok dan menangkup wajah panjang itu dengan tangan lebarnya.

Well, itu canggung.

" tutup matamu. Aku akan menggosok di sini."

Hoseok menurut saja ketika Yoongi menggusap pelan di sekitar alis, pelipis, dan kelopak matanya. Dengan lugu tidak menyadari senyum kecil, perlakukan lembut, ketulusan bercampur romansa terlarang Yoongi. Ah, Hoseok memang tak perlu tahu.

Jantung Yoongi berderu. Pikiran rusuh macam-macam seperti kilasan mimpi. Ia ingin menyentuh wajah Hoseok dengan jari-jarinya. Merasakan kehalusan kulit anak itu dengan bibirnya. Mata, hidung, pipi, bibir, dagu, rahang, selama mungkin sampai Hoseok mati kehabisan nafas. Yoongi berkedip, menghapus pikiran mesum yang datang selintas.

" hyung… kau aneh."

Bibir plum itu bergerak, dan Yoongi jadi ingin sekali mencium-nya.

" aku membantumu dan kau bilang aku aneh? Saudara macam apa kau ini?"

Yoongi mencoba bercanda, sambil menyelesaikan kegiatan-nya dengan cepat sebelum Hoseok semakin curiga.

" kau memang aneh, jangan membantah. Hari ini kau tidak 'Min Yoongi' sekali. Terlalu baik pula. Kau pasti menemukan gadis type-mu, kan? Atau mixtape terakhirmu sudah selesai?"

" yep! Aku **sedang** bertemu gadis paling cantik sedunia. Kau puas?" setengah menggerutu, Yoongi menjawab. Ia tidak peduli pada suitan Hoseok yang gagal paham pada perkataan-nya. Memilih pergi.

.

.

.

Yoongi sedang memeriksa SNS ketika ia merasakan handuk lembut menggerayangi kepala. Ia menoleh, melihat Hoseok sedang sibuk menggosokkan handuk itu ke rambutnya. Pelan dan hati-hati, seperti kepster professional.

" satu-satu. Biar aku yang mengeringkan rambutmu." Mengerti arti tatapan Yoongi, Hoseok menyahut dengan senyum lembut. Apa yang sedang Yoongi lakukan ketika cuek saja melanjutkan jelajah internet hanya kamuflase. Hanya akting semata demi mengalihkan gugup yang menggelayut. Hoseok tak perlu tahu seringai diam-diam-nya, atau jantung yang gemuruh rusuh. Dia ingin memainkan ini sewajar mungkin. Menikmati selama mungkin.

" aww… pengantin baru kita…" Seokjin yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dapur berujar centil menggoda. Ia berkedip ke Yoongi, melewati Hoseok dengan senyum penuh arti.

Sial. Hoseok berhenti menggosok rambutnya. Kenikmatan di kepala lenyap ketika handuk itu melayang ke punggung Seokjin disertai rengekan malu Hoseok. Yoongi memutar mata bosan.

.

.

.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya Yoongi dan Hoseok berakhir di tempat tidur. Karena setelah melewati suitan panjang Seokjin, Yoongi memberanikan diri menyeret Hoseok ke kamar. Tidak untuk seks, segala yang berakhir di ranjang belum tentu seks. Ia melempar hairdryer dari laci meja Seokjin pada Hoseok dan memaksa anak itu mengeringkan rambutnya dengan cara yang lebih efisien. Mereka duduk di ranjang Seokjin dengan tenang. hanya kebisingan pengering yang menyela. Tidak jadi soal.

" hyung, aku penasaran dengan warna rambutmu untuk comeback depan."

" uhm…"

" aku yakin mereka akan memberimu warna yang mengejutkan."

" benarkah? Kau suka warna apa? Aku akan mewarnai rambutku sesuai maumu."

" aku? Kenapa jadi aku? Kau bisa request warna yang kau inginkan."

" sudah jelas aku akan meminta warna hitam dan mereka tak akan mengabulkan."

" tapi… memang sebaiknya kau tidak mewarnai dengan hitam." Hoseok menimpali ragu-ragu.

" kenapa?"

" ck… entah mengapa… tapi warna hitam membuatmu tampak mengerikan."

" apa kau bilang?" Yoongi menoleh, menatap Hoseok tajam.

" tidak… bukan mengerikan yang seperti itu. maksudku…" Hoseok gelagapan. Ia menelan ludah susah ." uhm… mengerikan yang… kau tahu? Badboy, badass, rebel, galak, fans suka image-mu yang manis dan imut. Tapi saat memakai warna hitam kau tampak… terlalu s _sangnamja_."

" aku suka image badboy, Seok-ah. Bukankah itu lebih cocok untukku?"

" aku tahu, itu sesuai karaktermu. Tapi wajahmu itu cute, hyung. Dan kau harus biarkan dunia mengetahuinya. Tidak ada salahnya seorang rapper bergaya cute. Cute Rapper Min Suga. Aku ingat kau pernah mengatakan-nya-"

Hoseok terus mengoceh ketika Yoongi berbalik, duduk bersila di hadapan Hoseok yang tiba-tiba jatuh diam. Oke, tatapan ngeri Min Yoongi adalah semacam kode keras untuk 'tutup mulutmu'.

(Meskipun jujur saja Yoongi senang mendengar Hoseok bicara,-itu cute dan penuh energi, kau tahu- tapi segala hal tentang 'cute, cantik, imut' ayolah. Hoseok itu lebih-lebih darinya dan Yoongi sanggup membuat satu lagu penuh hanya dengan memikirkan kecantikan si penakut itu.

Oh, shit. Too chessy.)

" abu-abu." Yoongi berujar, final penuh keyakinan.

" apa? Apa maksudmu, hyung?"

" aku tak suka pirang, tapi agensi tak suka hitam. Abu-abu adalah warna yang paling masuk akal. Aku tak akan tampak sangat wanita. Dan yeah… bagaimana menurutmu?"

" kenapa jadi abu-abu? Aku tak ingin menari sepanggung dengan kakek-kakek." Hoseok merajuk, setengah bercanda tapi dominan serius.

" kalau menari dengan kakek-kakek saja kau tak mau, lalu kenapa kau sanggup hidup se-atap dengan kakek bertahun-tahun? Ini hanya soal warna rambut, Hoseok. Hanya soal penampilan. Aku tetap kakek Bangtan bahkan bila rambutku selalu hitam seumur hidup."

" kenapa kau bangga sekali dengan julukan kakek? Oke, terserah. Tapi benar, ini tentang penampilan. Aku tak masalah dengan mengurusi kakek-kakek sepertimu di dorm. Tapi ribuan penggemar di luar sana peduli sekali dengan penampilan karena kita seorang idol. Kau harus tetap terlihat energik dan menarik, bahkan jika itu hanya warna rambut. Kepribadianmu kan sudah seperti kakek-kakek, setidaknya hyung harus punya penampilan yang segar dan menyena-"

"-kau harus mengakui bahwa seburuk apapun penampilanku, penggemar hanya akan protes sesaat dan akhirnya mengagumi dan memaklumi." Lubang dalam argumen Hoseok ditembus dengan mudah bahkan sebelum Hoseok menyadarinya. Ia terdiam, tercekat. Cukup lama, mereka hanya sekedar saling tatap. Yoongi menunggu balasan argumen yang lebih tajam, sementara Hoseok,

"Kau bilang kau akan mewarnai rambut sesuai keinginanku. Uhm… pirang sangat cantik untukmu."

Yoongi mengusap wajah frustasi, menghela nafas lelah.

" Hoseok, sekali lagi kau bilang aku cantik aku akan menendangmu dari sini."

" aww… Min Yoongi yang paling cantik!"

Hoseok berusaha mencairkan suasana, berteriak nyaring dan membiarkan Yoongi menendang pinggang-nya hingga ia jatuh dari kasur. Ia tertawa, yang seperti kau tahu mampu menerangi seisi ruangan. Melihat posisi Hoseok yang tergeletak tak berdaya menahan tawa begitu, mau tak mau membuat Yoongi tertawa pula. Ia turun dari ranjang, memukuli Hoseok dengan bantal.

" yass! Bocah nakal!"

Mereka terus bertengkar ketika pintu terbuka, membiarkan Seokjin membeku di sana.

Sebetulnya melihat member bercanda sampai bertengkar itu sudah biasa. Coba tengok maknae line yang selalu saling memukul daripada menghina. Toyoran, tendangan, makian, tidak ada yang aneh di mata Seokjin. Tapi ini Min Yoongi dan Jung Hoseok. Terlebih dengan posisi yang… bagaimana mengatakan-nya? Yoongi duduk di antara kaki Hoseok, kelelahan tertawa dengan bantal di tangan. Ia hampir saja jatuh di atas tubuh Hoseok, kalau saja Seokjin tidak masuk. Bisa jadi.

Oh ya, Seokjin jadi keranjingan menggoda mereka.

" ow God. Kenapa kalian tak lakukan di ranjang saja? Punggungmu akan sakit 'Seok-ah'… tapi yeah… jangan lakukan juga di ranjangku. Aku tak mau ranjangku bau sperma."

" Hyung~~~~" Hoseok merajuk. Kesal, malu, kehabisan kata. Karena bagaimanapun ia ingin, penjelasan ini-itu tak akan membuat Seokjin berhenti bicara. Yikes, dasar sassy diva.

" Hyung shut up. Go find Namjoon and just fuck him." Yoongi memaki, kesal. Antara tak reda di goda, atau tak rela diganggu.

" oke maafkan aku tapi kalian sangat nyata, guys. Jangan biarkan keberadaanku membuat kalian canggung aku akan pergi dan tutup mulut dan menjaga anak-anak tetap aman diluar tapi Hoseok-ah tolong jangan mengerang terlalu keras karena aku tak janji Taehyung tak akan masuk dan mengkhawatirkanmu-"

Belum sempat Seokjin menyelesaikan rapalan mantranya, bantal Yoongi telah melayang ke pintu diiringi cengiran lebar Seokjin yang akhirnya pergi.

" aku tak mengerti darimana ia mengetahui hal-hal se-vulgar itu." Yoongi paham ini akan berjalan canggung jika ia membiarkan suasana diam bercokol lama-lama. Maka sebagai inisiatif, ia mencoba berbicara dulu. Memelintir topik sejauh mungkin. Hanya agar Hoseok tak semakin malu. Tapi well, dia terlambat?

Ketika Yoongi menunduk, meminta sekedar sambungan obrolan, yang ia lihat justru rona merah di pipi Hoseok, semakin tajam warnanya menuju telinga. Bibir sedikit terbuka, nafas setengah karena lelah tertawa, intinya… fuckable. Yoongi berkedip cepat, membilas otaknya dengan air suci.

Hoseok tak balas memandangnya, namun menyahut kecil, " Namjoonie."

Oke. Itu jawaban atas pertanyaan-nya tadi. Tentang Seokjin dan pikiran mesum-nya. Namun tentang rona merah itu… haruskah Yoongi tanyakan juga?

Tapi… ah tak sampai hati menggoda Hoseok setelah kelakuan Seokjin tadi. Meskipun jauh dalam hatinya, Yoongi sangat ingin mengejar Hoseok. Memburu kebenaran, minimal memastikan apa setidaknya Yoongi punya kesempatan untuk berharap lebih jauh atau tidak. Namun lagi-lagi, Hoseok adalah kelemahan terbesarnya. Melihat Hoseok kebingunan benar-benar bencana, dan Yoongi hanya tak ingin itu terjadi.

" oke. Biarkan aku mewarnai rambutku dengan abu-abu. Tapi kau benar, mungkin pirang adalah yang terbaik."

" kenapa tiba-tiba kau suka warna pirang?" Hoseok tersedak, menahan tawa yang hanya sampai tenggorokan. Namun kini senyum-nya sudah terkembang, sudah lebih berani menatap Yoongi dengan binar penasaran.

" entahlah. karena kau menyukai pirang?"

" hanya karena aku suka pirang? Wow… itu manis sekali, hyung. Apa kita sekarang sehati? Kita seperti sepasang kekasih." Senyum Hoseok makin lebar. Disertai cekikik kecil. Manis dan lembut, penuh jenaka yang mendesirkan pahit-manis dalam hati Yoongi. Ia tersenyum tipis. Beranjak dari paha Hoseok dan mengulurkan tangan-nya. Membantu Hoseok berdiri dan kembali ke bumi.

" bukankah kita memang kekasih, huh?"

.

.

.

 **End**

Mungkin di dunia ini cuma gue yang liat momen YoonSeok di After School Club eps. 191

Mungkin cuma gue yang ngerasa kakak kandungnya Jeykey seorang Yoonseok shipper ***plakk/**

Ini ff lama yang gue bikin sejak jaman Young Forever pas rambut Yungi masih abu-abu butek dulu. Gue tau emang ini ff udah basi banget, tapi daripada mendekam lama di laptop mending kan diumbar(?) Tapi entah kenapa pas liat rambut Yoongi item lagi, gue pikir dia bakalan balik badass kek jaman debut dulu. Ternyata enggak loh, malah sekarang dia alay ***slap kanan-kiri/**

Dan fyi aja gue cinta mati sama orange hair Hoseok. Entah pas di Danger, entah era BST, dia tampak cantik dan flawless dan anggun (?) T.T

Gue ada rencana bikin ff based on rambut YoonSeok sekarang. Kan kata-nya Yungi suka rambut item dia, terus gue juga suka banget sama orange hair Hoseok, biar moment warna favorite ini tak lewat begitu saja gitu ***mulaimelantur** tapi sayang gue nggak punya story-line yang bagus. Nunggu sih ada canon yang bisa gue aplikasikan(?) mumpung ini YoonSeok era ***smirk *cough*cough**

Atau reader ada prompt yang pingin di rekues? PM gue boleh, di kotak review juga bisa.

Oke sekian cuap-cuap nggak mutu gue. Minggu depan mungkin JungHope? Adakah shipper-nya disini?

(bahkan kalo kalian nggak ngeship gue akan bikin kalian ngeship kok ***plakk*gusur rame-rame*nyiapin voodoo** ) oke entitas_nugu kabur dulu, jangan lupa makan sama minum susu. Banyak yang salty sama ARMY akhir-akhir ini. See ya next week,

Chaoo~~~~


End file.
